Shower
by TheEnergyBender18
Summary: Sequel to 'Massage', set a couple weeks after. Sokka and Azula continue hiding their 'secret'. Sokkla, Maiko, Kataang. Smut


**This is a little sequel to 'Massage', it's just a quick lemon. I think I got as 'Sokka' as I could with this one, I didn't want him to be too OOC.**

Sokka drummed his fingers on the edge of the hot tub without a beat, an awkward whistle softly passed through his lips. To his left, his best friend and his sister were currently locked in a heat battle, with their lips. The same could be said about Zuko and Mai to his right, though it wasn't as much as them trying to choke each other with their tongue like Aang and Katara were doing. He had to admit that it seemed like that to him because it was his sister, but after being together for so long, he had already gotten his opinion mentioned _many_ times. Sokka would be doing the same thing if Azula was here…though she would probably tell him he was doing it all wrong and tell him the proper way to do it. As much as it would bother him at the time, he still cared for her a lot, especially when he could make her cry out his name. It had been a couple weeks since their first 'meeting' and everything had been good as far as he could tell. Sokka would massage her, she would initiate sex, he would finish what she started and at the end, she would give him some back handed insult followed by a kiss before she left. Things were good. "So is this all we're going to do?" Sokka finally decided to ask. Neither of the couples even seemed to acknowledge him and continued making out. "Okay, well I'm going to get out now." He stood up from the warm hot, instantly shivering from the cold air and tip toed quickly to get his towel. Sokka dried himself off quickly, wanting to get into the warmth of the house. "I hope things don't get too _hot_ and heavy," He smiled, waiting for any of them to react. Sokka laughed at his pun, wiping his eye, "Ah, I crack myself up." Walking inside, he made sure to dry his legs one last time, just in case he missed anything. Tying the towel around his waist, he walked towards the stairs, passing by the front door which just so happened to open. Ty Lee came bouncing in with a smile with Azula behind her.

Her face lit up, "Hey Sokka! _Nice_ pecs," Ty Lee giggled, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Azula bit her tongue as she watched him, "Are you _naked_ under that towel Sokka? I'm sure we would love to see that show, right Azula?"

Sokka gave Azula a curious look, "Uh no, Ty Lee, I was just out in the hot tub with everyone. I'm just going to go get changed."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Ty Lee, today has been…_fun_," Azula let the foreign word roll off her tongue.

"It's been my pleasure Azula, I hope you have more luck with the boy you like," Azula gave the girl a heated glare as Sokka stifled a laugh. Ty Lee covered her mouth, "Oops, I'm sorry Azula. I let it slip out again. See you tomorrow." Ty Lee quickly left, escaping the wrath of the Fire Bender. Azula slowly turned towards the amused face of Sokka.

She walked up the stairs, "I'll meet you in the shower if you forget what you just heard."

Sokka quickly followed her up the stairs, "Well, I really want to hear about this boy you like." He didn't see Azula roll her eyes as she walked into her room, placing her bags down by her bed, "Would this boy be mad that we're casually sleeping together."

"Just forget it, okay?" Azula placed a hand on her hip, "Do you want to have sex or not?"

"Not if you have a boy you like," Sokka teased, "I don't think that would be fair to him, now would it?" He left her room, walking to the bathroom where he had put his clothes.

"Fine!" Sokka stopped, "I asked Ty Lee on information on how to show a guy…how much I really care for him…"

He turned around, she had the same angry face but different tone, "So you admit that you like me?" She nodded. "Like…you actually want to be my girlfriend?"

"You keep using that word…"

Sokka smiled, "Come on, say it."

Azula tapped her foot on the floor with annoyance, this time he actually saw her roll her eyes, "I want to be…your…_girlfriend_."

"See? Now how hard was that?" Her glare became more heated, "Okay, I'll just stop there. Now how about that shower?" Azula walked by him and into the bathroom while Sokka said a quiet thank you to the Spirits. He locked the bathroom door behind them as Azula stripped down, she wore black matching underwear which quickly joined her clothes. Sokka shed his trunks as Azula let down her hair, running her fingers through the silky curtain before getting into the shower and turned it on. It took a moment for the water to turn hot and Azula happily let it cascade down onto her chest as Sokka got in behind her. She turned back around and looked down between them.

"Uh…" He was confused by her expression at first and then looked down to see the problem, his face going red. "Is something wrong?"

"It was cold when I got out of the hot tub, he wasn't ready to preform," Sokka said.

Azula cocked an eyebrow, "It's a _he_?"

"Well it's definitely not a she!" This time Azula chuckled. "Just give him a little bit, he'll be ready soon."

"So what are we going to do until-" Azula was silenced by Sokka's lips, he pressed her against the tile. She arched her back when she felt the cold tile, but relaxed as his hands rested on his hips. Azula wouldn't admit it, but she loved the feeling of his hands on her, whether it be a massage or any contact at all. Sokka brought his hand up to caress her cheek as the kiss ended, he opened his eyes to meet her half lidded eyes.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Azula's heart swelled at his words, her tough demeanor still wouldn't let her lower her defenses to him, she shook her head. "You're absolutely beautiful," He placed another kiss on her lips. Tears formed in her eyes, all she could respond with was a hug. Never had a man told her this before and it made her feel so complete to hear it, especially from the man she cared for deeply. Even if their relationship wasn't perfect…Sokka made her happy. She felt him finally come to full mast between them and Azula separate from him. He was taken back a little when Azula got down to her knees in front of him and grasped him in her hand. She slowly brought him into her mouth, he gripped the shower door as her warm mouth enveloped him. Her pace was slow and unbearable to him, he could tell she hadn't done this before, but it didn't lessen the pleasure. Azula looked up at him and saw his head was thrown back, she tucked some of her wet hair behind her right ear as she continued. Ty Lee had overheard her talking about this with Mai, she followed the instructions and tips perfectly. She relaxed her throat, steadily breathed through her nose and used her tongue a lot. The tip would occasionally go to the back of her throat as her nose touched the small amount of hair above his shaft. Her right hand gently massaged his testicles, she could feel them tighten as he grew to his end. She ignored his warnings and continued, when he expanded in her mouth, his hand forced her head onto his shaft, five shots of his essence went down her throat. He pulled out of her throat before the need to breath became too much. Azula cleaned him off before pulling him out of her mouth with a 'pop'. "I'm sorry," He said in a hazy state, "It just felt so good."

Azula opened her mouth and let some shower water get into her mouth before swishing it around and spitting out the contents into the drain. She wiped her mouth, "It's fine, just don't expect me to do it all the time." Putting her arms around his neck they shared a small kiss before lifted her up, her legs going around his waist and she felt his still hard cock against her heat. "Go ahead," She whispered. Sokka placed himself at her entrance and pushed it, getting the satisfying gasp that escaped her lips that he loved. Her moans echoed as he thrusted easily into her soaked walls, he couldn't help but enjoy the submissive tone of the Fire Bender. "Spirits, you're driving me crazy," She breathed. His fingers gripped her tight butt and slammed her hips against his. With the increased thrusts, she moaned his name over and over. He dipped down slightly, brushing against a spot that left her breathless, "There," She whispered, "Right there." Sokka did as he was told and was greatly rewarded with her clenching around him. She panted in his ear as she got closer to her climax, Azula nibbled on his ear lobe and a shiver went down his spine. "Go faster, please," Azula begged. Happy to oblige as always, Sokka went faster making her whimper in pleasure, her walls clenching even harder. Her hand grabbed onto his hair as her orgasm neared even closer.

"I'm gunna…" Azula came to learn the phrase was his momentary warning, but it never mattered. Azula's toes curled as she came with him, as her muscles relaxed, she enjoyed the feeling of pleasure flow through her body.

"Do you always have to coat my womb with your adolescent seed?" Azula asked.

Sokka smiled, "I liked it too."

* * *

Zuko climbed the stairs with a towel around his neck with the other behind him, "I'm sure Sokka is in my room," He said as he reached the top step.

Katara adjusted the strap of her top, "I hope so because he was my ride here."

"You can stay at my house tonight if he did," Aang suggested, Katara gave him a smile as they entered his room but no sign of Sokka. "Well, looks like a sleepover at my house then."

Mai put her towel over the back of Zuko's chair and paused for a moment, "Did you hear that?" Zuko gave her a quizzical look. "I just heard something come from your sister's room."

He sighed, "If Sokka is hiding in there as a joke and my sister comes in, she's going to be pissed."

Katara and Aang shared a look, "I'm not so sure about that." Zuko didn't listen as he walked out into the hall with Mai, Katara and Aang hesitantly followed also. He threw Azula's door open and his eyes went wide. Sokka was on his back under the covers with Azula straddling him naked. She covered her chest as she turned around to see everyone in the door way.

"So there is something we've been meaning to tell you Zuko…"

**-TEB18**


End file.
